1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof to display a pointer that can be controlled by a remote control device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic apparatuses continue to be developed, new ways of controlling an electronic apparatuses are also being developed. Exemplary embodiments relate to controlling an electronic apparatus by using buttons provided on the electronic apparatus or a remote controller, which is a device separate from the electronic apparatus.
When the electronic apparatus is controlled by using the separate remote controller, a user may be hindered by being required to press the buttons on the remote controller multiple times to perform a requested operation.
For example, when a pointer displayed on the screen is used in order to select specific content on the electronic apparatus' screen, a user has to manipulate the directional buttons of the remote controller multiple times to move the pointer to the corresponding content area, and then select the specific content by pressing a select button provided on the remote controller. Thus, a user must manipulate the buttons of the remote controller multiple times in order to select the desired content.
Accordingly, a method is provided, with which a user can more conveniently search the information displayed on the screen of the electronic apparatus.